Savage Sword of Conan 109
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 109 007.jpg Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 109 059.jpg =The Shatterer of Worlds= Creators * Writer: Michael Fleisher * Pencils: Gary Kwapisz * Inks: Ernie Chan * Letters: Joe Rosen Major Characters * Conan (Previous appearance in SSOC-108; next appearance in first story of SSOC-98). Minor Characters * Nicos Tristides (First and only appearance to date). Nemedian scribe * Elena (First and only appearance to date). * Warrl (Previous appearance in SSOC-108; dies in this issue). Location * Nemedia ** Belvarus, the capitol Time Frame * Several weeks Synopsis A small group of otherworldly demons begins a ritual to revive Wrarrl, but their greediness for the blood sacrifice causes the precious fluid to be spilled, ruining the resurrection. Meanwhile, in Belvarus, the young scribe Nicos Iristides, tasked with chronicling the exploits of Conan, is incredulous of, though fascinated by, the veracity of the stories he has researched. When he goes to the market to buy supplies, he spies one of the demons kidnapping a young girl, and following, finds her slain and blood drawn. When he returns to tell his masters, they believe his imagination has gone wild. He tries to tell the local guard, but they have their own internal (mostly drunken-related) problems. However, a wanted poster for Conan gives him the idea to find that barbarian himself. Almost two weeks later, following a trail of tavern destruction and satisfied harlots, he finally finds Conan, who has helped a young bride. Elena, escape an unwanted betrothal on her wedding night, but the Cimmerian isn't interested in Nicos's story (Elena grabs his interest more, although he had been hired by her original fiance before she was sold) - but the Nemedian soldiers who have been following Nicos are interested in Conan. Unfortunately for all, the demons are in need of a very specific sacrifice - that of a married woman untouched by her husband, and when they discover Elena, they plot to kidnap her. Nicos bravely ambushes ones of the demons and steals his robe, infiltrating and setting fire to their temple and stealing the Jewel of Ganjammide. He returns to Conan but is followed by the demons who immediately attack Conan. Conan fights them off and flees on a horse, but is ambushed by the Nemedians and captured. The Nemedians are then attacked by the men of Mikal, Elena's original fiance. In the confusion, Conan gets away and demons abscond with the jewel and Elena. In the mountains, Conan is found by a third faction - that of Elena's new husband, but Conan fights them off in the narrow and rocky terrain. At the temple, the demons succeed in summoning an eldritch horror to bring back Warrl, but before they can complete the sacrifice, Conan arrives and begins doing what Conan does best. Unfortunately, Elena is cut in the melee and her blood brings Warrl back to the living. He immediately gains the upper hand on Conan but when the entire temple shakes, he realizes the summoned horror of Worlds will destroy the world, thereby condemning his own. Furious, he turns his fellow demons into worms and devours them, using the power to confront the monster, destroying them both as Conan, Elena, and Nicos make their escape from the crumbling temple. =The Shatterer of Worlds= Category:Marvel Comics issues